


Back and Forth

by SciurusPilot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciurusPilot/pseuds/SciurusPilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is not a force to be reckon with. That doesn’t stop Lucy from trying to take control while in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back and Forth

Lucy moans audible as Kara works her fingers along the body beneath her. An intense massage turns to feather light touches gracing her sides, trailing up and down as a mouth presses kisses along her rib cage and beneath the plumpness of her breasts. She bites her own bottom lip to prevent another sinful sound from escaping when Kara finally takes a nipple into her mouth to suckle. Lucy forces herself to lift her head just enough to watch the other woman lick and bite the already too red and tight area.

As if sensing her gaze, which Lucy doesn’t doubt for a moment, Kara tips her head back so that piercing blue eyes can meet her own hazel orbs. It’s only when they’re in bed together that Lucy sees this playful smirk on Kara’s face. With just a look Kara can send her into a tingling frenzy of lust. With their eyes still locked, Kara licks a long strip in between her breasts before jumping up so their lips can meet. Lucy releases her grip on the sheets to hold Kara’s face in-between her hands as their kiss deepens. She throws a leg up into the air and hooks it around Kara’s back, pushing to bring their body’s ever closer, but it’s never enough.

Kara grabs one hand to hold it against the headboard. Lucy gasps and hums as Kara kisses and sucks against her jawline. She uses her free hand to grip the back of Kara’s head, holding it there as she tilts her own head back offering her long tan neck to be marked. Kara makes quick work of the skin, leaving more than one bruise, all the while rubbing her body against Lucy’s in slow circular motions.

The hands up in the air grasp together, fingers interwoven. Lucy whines as Kara stops her ravishing attack to again kiss down her body. Kara moves Lucy’s leg so that it rests over her shoulder and presses a kiss against the inner thigh. She looks up with a gaze full of promises that Lucy knew from experience she would keep. But tonight Lucy has other plans. 

“Wait.”

Kara stops a breath away from her core surprised. Usually Lucy would be all in for this. She loves it when sweet adorkable Kara takes charge in their sex life. There is nothing else in the world compared to seeing the change in the other woman when that look gets in her eyes and the door closes behind them. Gone is naive innocent kitten-slash-world-saving Kara Danvers, hello sex goddess from across the galaxy Kara Zor-El. However, that doesn’t mean Lucy wouldn’t mind giving as much as she gets.

“Tonight, I want to hear you,” Lucy sits up to caress a hand across Kara’s check

Kara gives her a questioning look as if to ask if she’s sure. Lucy is one hundred percent sure. And to prove it she scoots away from the hot tempting breath. She’s never turned down receptive oral before. Kara receives the message clearly. She sits up on her knees and moves so that she can lay stretched out on the bed before Lucy. Lucy lays a hand on the taut stomach. She hesitates for a moment. How can she offer what Kara gives her? She doesn’t nearly have half the skill the other woman has. What if for once, she isn’t good enough? She wants nothing else in this moment than to make Kara forget everything else but the tongue and fingers that would be invading her body soon enough.

“Hey,” Kara says softly, their hands still held tightly together, she smiles so sweetly that it’s Lucy forgetting where she is for a moment, “I love you.” She brings their clasped hands to her lips.

“And I love you.”

Lucy releases Kara’s hand and scoots to the space between her legs. Kara automatically spreads her legs and braces her feet against the bed. Lucy holds Kara’s hips steady then swipes her tongue along the outside folds. She twirls around the small budding clit enjoying the feeling of wet juices already dripping down her chin. Hands twist into her hair and with a light show of force, pushes her face further down. Lucy strikes with her tongue into the hot wet folds pushing deeper.

Lucy hums happily into the heat as Kara huffs and groans in pleasure. She moves a hand to finger just above where her mouth and tongue are at work intending to send Kara over the edge.

“Uh, ah- Lu- Lucy!” Kara repeats her name over and over again until she’s shouting it through a toe-curling heated orgasm. Lucy pulls back licking the juices coating her satisfied grinning lips. Kara’s head is thrown back, hair scattered, and looking deliciously debauched. Lucy crawls up to lay next to her and brushes the blonde hair out of her face. They’re both breathing heavily. 

“So, what did you think?” Lucy asks. She noses Kara’s ear and along her jawline then to the tip of her nose waiting for an answer. She stares down into haze covered eyes, lips barely touching. The predatory glint is the only warning she has before they’re flipped. Kara once again drapes herself over Lucy’s body. One hand is to the side of her head holding up Kara’s body while the other trails down her body.

“I think,” the free-roaming hand cups her, “That I am never letting you go.”

Kara presses in with a finger but Lucy almost doesn’t notice as their tongues fight for dominance. Kara easily wins, as she always does when she doesn’t bother trying to hide herself. As Kara licks the roof of Lucy’s mouth and inserts another finger in continuing a rhythmic back and forth rocking motion, Lucy wonders once again how Kara can have so much energy after an orgasmic high. 

She screams into Kara’s mouth as her body trembles through her own orgasm. Kara pulls Lucy into her arms, placing her chin above Lucy’s head. Her mind drifts through the high as she nuzzles into Kara’s chest. She can feel sweat drip off her forehead and back. She knows that they’ll have to get up soon to shower, but for the moment she allows herself to forget everything but the warm strong arms around her and the soft tissue cushioning her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I have no idea where this came from. How obvious is it that this is my first time writing porn?
> 
> 12/07/2015


End file.
